Various systems have been implemented to protect vehicle drivers from the impact energy associated with a vehicle colliding with a wall. Vehicles have been designed to deform on impact, thus absorbing energy. Seat belts have been designed to stretch, absorbing energy. In the field of auto racing, attempts have been made to cushion the walls or barriers surrounding the race track, for instance by placing stacks of tires along the walls. Though tires or similar cushions reduce the deceleration of a vehicle colliding with a wall, such systems do little to dissipate or absorb the energy of the collision. Instead, such systems reflect the collision energy back into the vehicle, and thus into the driver.
Energy-absorbing cushions have recently been introduced for use on race track walls or barriers. However, these energy-absorbing cushions are bulky and occupy valuable track space, effectively narrowing the race track. Further, when a vehicle collides with such a bulky cushion, the vehicle may tend to sink partially into the cushion, thereby tending to trap the vehicle and increase the impact force. Additionally, such energy-absorbing wall cushions tend to be expensive, and are difficult and/or time-consuming to replace after a collision.
What is needed in the art is an effective, yet simple and inexpensive energy absorbing wall system that mitigates the problems associated with present wall cushion systems.